finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Firaga (ability)
casting Fire 3]] Firaga (ファイガ, Faiga) , also known as Fire 3, is the third and usually final level of Fire-Elemental Black Magic. Fire-based enemies will be healed if struck by it. Appearances ''Final Fantasy It is a Fifth-level Black Magic spell and can be purchased at Melmond for 8000 G. It can be used by the Black Mage and the Red Mage, and their upgraded versions. It is translated as Fir3 in the NES version. In the Dawn of Souls and PSP remakes it now only costs 4000 gil, and under the new magic system uses 30 MP to cast. Final Fantasy III It is a 6th level Black Magic spell and can be purchased for 10000 gil at Doga's Manor. It can be used by the Black Mage, Magus, Sage, and Onion Knight. Doga can also cast Firaga when he joins the party as a guest. Final Fantasy IV It costs 30 MP to use and can be learned by Rydia at level 42, Palom at level 33, Tellah at Mount Ordeals, and Fusoya. Final Fantasy V It is a level-5 Black Magic spell that costs 25 MP to use. It costs 6000 Gil and can be found in the city of Moore. It can be cast by the Black Mage. Final Fantasy VI Fire 3 has a Spell Power of 121 and casts 51 MP to cast with a 150 Hit Rate. It can be learned from Valigarmanda at the rate of x1 and from Phoenix at the rate of x3. In addition, Terra learns it automatically at level 43. Final Fantasy VII It can be used by equipping Fire materia with at least 18000 AP and consumes 52 MP. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Firaga is an Elemental Magic Materia. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Three versions of the Firaga spell appear in this game, including the original Firaga spell. The new spells include Dark Firaga which causes the Poison and Silence status' and Hell Firaga which causes the status' Poison, Silence, Stop,and Death. Final Fantasy VIII You can refine 20 from a Red Fang, or 100 from a Phoenix Pinion, Phoenix Spirit, or Bomb Spirit using Ifrit's F Mag-RF ability. You can also refine 1 from 5 Firas with Alexander's High Mag-RF. It can be Drawn from the Ruby Dragon. Final Fantasy IX Vivi can learn Firaga from an Octagon Rod, purchased in Esto Gaza. It consumes 24 MP. Final Fantasy X The '''Firaga' node can be found on Lulu's section of the Sphere Grid. It uses 16 MP. The Fire Gem item will copy its effect. ''Final Fantasy X-2 A Black Mage can learn it for 100 AP after learning Fira. It uses 24 MP. Final Fantasy XI In ''Final Fantasy XI, there exists both a spell named Fire III and Firaga. They have radically different effects. Neither of them are the most powerful form of fire magic, though. That honor goes to Flare II. Fire III Fire III is a tier 3 elemental spell. This spell is purchasable by vendors for 33306gil, depending on fame. It can also be found amongst possible treasure on many high level black mage type creatures. Firaga Firaga is a tier 1 elemental spell. It deals area of effect damage, potentially hitting multiple targets. -ga spells, as they are often referred to in the game, do more damage than tier 1 elemental magic with the same elemental type. This spell is purchasable by vendors for 8118gil or less depending upon fame ''Final Fantasy XII It can be purchased in Balfonheim for 8200 gil and uses 42 MP. Its License, Black Magick 5, costs 45 LP. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings'' Kytes can learn Firaga and knows it at the game's start. It is also used by enemy Black Mages and Time Mages. It deals heavy Fire damage to all enemies around a designated target. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A Black Mage can learn it from 500 JP. It uses 24 MP and has a speed of 15. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance A Black Mage can learn it from a Flame Rod and needs 300 AP to master. It uses 24 MP. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Firaga can only be cast when fusing Fire Magicite. Three Fire Magicite must be combined to cast it. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates'' Firaga can only be casted by piling three Fire spells. If two target rings about to cast Fira +1 line up perfectly, it'll cast Firaga +1.